


Mistletoe

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Microfic, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco and Harry got into a heated argument and found themselves under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 73
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first not-so-microfic, pardon me, I know this wasn't 50 words but I hope y'all would like it.

“You don’t understand, Potter! That locket is precious to me,” Draco argued as he stomped his way to the great hall with a certain messy raven-haired guy. Harry rolled his eyes at the blond and pick up his pace.

“Oh, c’mon Draco. We both know you can always replace it. I also said sorry okay? and Potter? We’re surname base again huh,” Harry huffed under his breath, tired from walking, tired of arguing with his Slytherin lover. They are late for dinner because of arguing about a little thing. Harry accidentally pulled Draco’s locket in the blond’s neck and it just snapped, earning a fuming and teary-eyed Draco.

Harry tried to apologize a few times, more than necessary but his lover is just too thick head and is not willing to listen to him. “No!” Draco turned to him, tears in his eyes, “You gave that to me, it’s precious to me! You naive git,” the platinum blond-haired guy said, the voice’s hoarse and hurt because his lover can’t understand why it is so precious to him.

Harry softens his gaze and walks to Draco and snaked his arms to Draco’s waist, pulling him closer to his body, “I’m sorry love,” Harry muttered under his breath and Draco shivered as his lover's breathe touched his ear. It feels hot and comforting at the same time, Draco calmed down and they pulled away together. 

They smiled at each other and was ready to walk hand in hand when a voice startled them, along with whispers and cheers, they look around and their eyes widen at the scene. They didn’t notice they were in the Great hall now. Standing at the doorway, they sure got all of the attention.

“So... Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been chosen to kiss under the Mistletoe...” Dumbledore said, not believing what he has just seen but smiled at confused Harry and Draco afterward.

“Wait, Professor, what do you mean?” Harry said, clueless, and Draco just looks at everyone with his eyebrows arch, waiting for answers. “Idiot! Look above you, foolish love birds.” the Weasley twins shouted at them, they both slowly looked up and then felt themselves blushing.

“Go shoot your shots, Dray!” Pansy shouted, being supportive of her friend, Blaise did the same, whistling at them. Of course, Harry’s friends wouldn’t miss a thing, they walk towards the couple and sat in Indian-style then looks up from them. They looked like kids watching a kid's show, but the thing is, they’re waiting for these two to kiss.

A lot of students cheered for them too, they both feel pressured and embarrassed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, they both shrugged at each other, then smirked. They closed their distance between their faces, their lips met, perfectly molded to each other.

They can’t hear anyone cheering anymore, they can only thing they can hear is their heartbeat, thumping loud from their chests. Harry bit Draco’s lower lip earning a moan from the latter, Harry took the chance and explored the Blond’s mouth and battling with each other’s tongue.

The kisses were sweet and intimate, almost hot but still sweet. Everyone envied the two and wanted to kiss under the mistletoe too but Dumbledore had enough of tonight’s show and made the mistletoe disappeared.

The two were only pulled apart from each other when Snape cleared his throat and glared at both of them, they just smirked and rolled their eyes. As if they care now, they just want to sog off each other after dinner. And that’s for sure. 


End file.
